


《雷安》发情期（下）

by minnie03120212



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnie03120212/pseuds/minnie03120212





	《雷安》发情期（下）

雷狮抱紧安迷修，不停在他的后颈上舔吻、啃咬，Beta没有腺体无法被Alpha标记，即使如此雷狮仍旧乐此不疲地反复在那个位置留下痕迹以及自己的气味，安迷修也由着他，毕竟跟一只发情期中且占有欲爆表的大猫是无法讲道理的。 

指尖隔着衬衫蹭上褐色的乳头，布料摩擦着敏感的部位，安迷修敏感的颤抖着，但是仍旧抿着唇不让自己胡乱呻吟。"嗯..."但是当雷狮手指探进安迷修的衬衫里，有些粗糙的指腹揉捏着安迷修的胸，他仍就按捺不住地发出了一阵低吟，毕竟肌肤相亲的滋味总是格外令人难耐。 

不同于女性由脂肪所组成的柔软乳房，男性的胸肌较为硬实，但是相较之下雷狮仍旧更喜欢安迷修的手感，他总是觉得安迷修的皮肤像是有磁力似的，让他的手触上就无法轻易分离，尤其是那焦糖色的肌肤，总是看得让人相当的食指大动，雷狮也总是顺从自己的欲望在上面先舔个几口再添上几个牙印，满满的打上属于他的标签。 

雷狮一手旋转、揉捻、抠弄着敏感乳头，另一手在乳晕处划圈打转，"哈...哈啊...雷狮，住手...别玩了!"安迷修喘息着，忍不住伸出手压住雷狮在自己胸前作乱的爪子。 

安迷修觉得自己简直搞不懂雷狮，明明发情期来难受的要死，在自己回来前甚至难过的哭个不停，结果现在到好了，自己人都在他床上了，这人反倒是有闲情逸致玩起来了。 

安迷修努力地翻过身，果不其然眼前的雷狮又再度红着眼框，泪珠子像是不要钱似地掉着，他默默地叹了口气，倾身捧着雷狮的脸一点一点的吻着，伸出舌舔掉溢出的泪水。 

"安迷修，我难受..."雷狮嘟囔着，一边用自己发烫的脸颊磨蹭着安迷修，然后他望着安迷修，泫然欲泣的模样，"帮我舔舔好不好?"他撒娇的说道。 

安迷修愣愣的看着雷狮，满脑子只有四个大字－恃美行凶!他一直知道他家alpha长的好看，毕竟是从小看到大的孩子，但是因为其强势张扬的个性，往往先决反应都是帅气、英俊之类的词汇，而间接忽略掉其原本的美丽。 

人类总归是视觉动物，安迷修也不例外，只是平时大多数的时候，总被雷狮的海盗行径给气的跳脚，日常互动就是互怼，让他下意识的忽略了雷狮的外表，哪怕那美美的极具侵略性。 

而此时的雷狮，眼角挂着泪珠面色绯红，再也没了往常的强势及极端侵略性，软软撒娇地跟自己说着难受，安迷修有办法拒绝吗?当然是没办法，哪里要是有面对着大猫翻肚子跟自己撒娇，还能残忍拒绝的勇士请一定要联系他，让他膜拜一下。 

尤其是，安迷修总是觉得自己对不起雷狮，各种意义上的。 

雷狮是他看着长大的，甚至说安迷修就是雷狮的监护人也不为过，如兄如父般的存在，跟自己照顾到大的孩子滚上床是几个回事?不说老王卖瓜自卖自夸，雷狮有多优秀安迷修是最清楚的那个，年轻、俊美、恣意妄为的少年，或许可能会有被性欲、爱情冲昏头的可能性，那么他自己呢?安迷修扪心自问，说没有半丁点的私心那都是骗人的。 

再来安迷修是个Beta，无法用信息素安抚自己的alpha，就像之前自己人还没回来时，雷狮连抱着自己的衣服汲取上面残存的信息素来安抚自己的情绪都无法，用衣服筑了巢也不过是下意识的反应习惯而已，实际上一点作用也没有。更不说身为Beta无法被Alpha标记了，雷狮是个占有欲多强的性子，安迷修清楚的很。 

总总因素加起来，再加上安迷修典型的吃软不吃硬的个性，发情期中雷狮提出的总总要求，安迷修是鲜少会拒绝的。 

安迷修俯下身，用牙齿扯下了雷狮的内裤，alpha狰狞的性器脱离了束缚直接"啪!"地一声打到他的脸上，安迷修直接伸出舌舔掉分泌出的腺液，接着张口含住这巨大的玩意儿。 

无法用嘴照顾到的地方，安迷修直接双手跟着用上，他先是顺着雷狮性感的人鱼线划过，蹭过敏感的大腿内侧，才放到正主儿身上。 

感觉到指尖下的身躯一阵兴奋的颤抖，安迷修暗自低笑了下，许是觉得颊边的鬓角有些许碍事，安迷修将鬓发撩自耳后，听到雷狮反射性的倒抽了一口气，他由下往上直勾勾的直视向那双被欲望染色如深渊的紫眸，勾起抹带有挑逗意味的笑，然后一边用手撸动着巨物，一边用舌轻舔过柱身，最后在龟头处打转，再用嘴唇吸允着，像是舔允棒棒糖似的。 

"艹!"雷狮暗骂一声，一把扣住安迷修的头，大力挺动着腰，"呜呜!!"被顶到喉咙了!!alpha的性器实在太过巨大，甚至超出常理，光是要含进嘴里，就已经让安迷修觉得自己下颚快要脱臼，更何况被如此粗暴的对待，他的手忍不住反抗似地扣紧了雷狮的大腿，再其上留下了嫣红的指印。 

雷狮不为所动，甚至报复性的加剧了自己的力道跟速度，最后也不做忍耐直接在安迷修湿润高热的嘴里发泄，"吞下去，安迷修。"他命令着，双手直接压着安迷修的头，不让他闪避，逼迫安迷修喝下他的精液。 

"咕!"确定安迷修整个全部咽下后，雷狮才松开他压制住对方的手，看安迷修整个人趴伏在自己的大腿上剧烈咳嗽着，很明显是呛着了。雷狮伸出手拍抚着他的背脊，待安迷修缓过气来时，他恶狠狠的瞪向雷狮，虽然说泛着泪花的双眼看起来一点威吓力都没有。 

然而不等安迷修开口怒斥，雷狮的眼泪就啪地先声夺人掉了下来，他泪眼汪汪的看着安迷修，"你不可以生气。"他一把抱起安迷修，凑上去用脸颊蹭了蹭安迷修的脖颈，"你不可以生气，安迷修。"他重复着说道。 

被用这么水润且美丽的眼睛盯着，又被这么紧贴着磨蹭撒娇，试问有谁还生得起气来?安迷修默默的叹了口气，他回抱住雷狮，轻揉着他的发，"在下没生气。"一个吻落在雷狮的发顶，"之前答应过你的，发情期就随便你怎么做，你开心就好。" 

"嗯。"雷狮用鼻音哼道，一边埋首在安迷修的颈间继续磨蹭着，感觉到安迷修安抚似碎吻着自己的耳跟，他眼睛闪过一道精光，嘴角勾起了抹得逞的弧度。他手向下探去揉面团似地搓揉着安迷修浑圆有弹性的臀，一手一边揉弄挤压玩的不亦乐乎。 

然后他一手套弄着安迷修的性器，也不忘照顾了下方的囊袋，听着安迷修隐忍的喘息声，他吻上安迷修的尖耳，轻轻的用自己的虎牙在耳跟上啃咬了一小口，"嗯啊!"那里是安迷修的敏感点，自是无法忍耐出声。 

安迷修忍不住收紧了自己环抱住雷狮的手臂，在雷狮手指按压上后方的穴口时。虽然看不到后方的景象，但是他可以清晰的感受到雷狮划圈按压自己的穴口，虽然已经做过很多次了，但是每次安迷修还是会感到羞窘与紧张。 

而在他紧张的缩了缩身子时，后方的穴口也跟着紧缩，连带着就这么不小心地将雷狮的指节直接吞入其中。"安迷修，今天这么热情?"雷狮挑了挑眉，对于主动的邀请当然也不客气，直接就着穴口紧张内缩时顺势直接整只手指插入翻搅。 

"安迷修，你知道吗?事实上你真的无须介意自己是不是omega这种无聊的事情。"雷狮被性欲熏染至沙哑的嗓音在安迷修的耳畔响起，伴随着后穴被搅动出来的淫糜水声，在不知不觉间雷狮已经塞入三根手指抽插着。 

啵的一声，雷狮抽出了手指，他将满是肠液、湿漉漉的手指递给安迷修看，还情色的抹在安迷修的乳头上，"看?你的穴可是也会自个儿产水的，跟omega比也没差多少吧?"他舔了舔自己的唇，有些饥渴难耐。 

"你!"安迷修整张脸爆红，他咬着牙羞窘的说不出话来，然而雷狮一点也不体谅他，甚至趁胜追击道："如果说孩子的话，Beta也不是不能受孕的，只是机率低了点罢了，那就操到你怀孕，就行了吧？"雷狮瞇着眼睛笑的像只偷了腥的猫。 

雷狮又再度将手指插入安迷修的后穴，模仿着性交时的样子在里头抽插着，经常区起手指对着安迷修的前列腺就是一阵抠挖，"呜咿咿－!!"安迷修经不住地发出了怪叫声，他忍不住一把咬住雷狮的肩膀，再这么接连不断的刺激下射了出来，精液喷溅的两人的小腹是一片狼籍。 

雷狮抹了一把安迷修射出的精液就往自己的昂扬上一涂，随意简单的当个润滑，接着拉开安迷修修长的大腿，让他呈现门户大开的姿势，就这么对准穴口直接一个直捣黄龙。"呜哇啊!!!"安迷修哀号出声，到底怎么说他都只是个Beta，后面不像是Omega那般生来就是给Alpha操的，雷狮的尺寸相较一般Alpha而言又更加的可观，就这么直接插入甚至一桶到底，让安迷修完全承受不住的惨叫出来。 

"哈...哈啊..."安迷修剧烈的喘息着，他知道他应该放松下来，但是他仍旧没办法，实在太大太深了，他抱紧了残忍侵犯他的人，他的Alpha，后穴不知道是在抗拒还是在欢迎侵犯自己的利刃，不停的蠕动收紧，高温湿热的触感让雷狮舒服的喟叹了一声。 

雷狮一直觉得安迷修的身体跟他的人一样，照理说是毫无特色、令人乏味的Beta，然而却比所谓天生适合Alpha的Omega比起来，更能够引起自己的欲望。 

那高温湿热、令人销魂不已的后穴更不用说，乍看之下宛若抗拒、抵触、排斥，然而实际上仍旧温柔不已的包覆自己的欲望，任由自己发泄、任性，就跟安迷修哪怕跟自己怼的死去活来，然而仍旧选择包容他一样。 

雷狮一边大肆挞伐的挺动自己的下身，一边用有别于自己身下的残暴举动，软绵撒娇似的轻轻啄吻着安迷修的脸颊，然后用甜蜜腻人的语气说出了让安迷修瞪大眼睛，惊恐不已的话，"哪，安迷修，我除了刚刚一开始有碰了下你的前面，之后就单纯用手指把你肏到射了，你说这次都不要碰你的前面，直接把你操到高潮，你说好不好？安哥~"语毕还黏乎乎地蹭了蹭安迷修的脸颊。 

安迷修惊恐不已的摇着头，他想开口拒绝，可是他没有办法，只要他一开口吐出的都不是成句的语言，只能是零星零碎的几个字，更多的是呻吟跟喘息，他伸手推攘着雷狮的胸口，"雷...雷狮!!呜...呜嗯，不...不要...不要...这样...哈啊...啊!!"许是安迷修的拒绝触怒了发情的狮子，雷狮瞇起眼，加大了身下肆虐的力道，快速用力且直接直辗过安迷修最敏感的那个点上，那通道被强硬撑开的剧烈疼痛跟直击神经的强烈快感，让安迷修崩溃地直接尖叫起来。 

"呜...呜啊!"彷佛自己的神经全面的崩溃，安迷修承受不住的冒出了生理泪水，他忍不住的在雷狮的背上留下了数道爪痕，背部传来的痛感更是激发了雷狮的兽性，发情中的Alpha或许本来就是野兽了吧? 

雷狮扣紧了安迷修的腰，力道之大让安迷修的身上又留下了数道红痕，他凑向安迷修歪着头一脸无辜的说道："哪!安迷修，身为骑士是要信守诺言的吧!还是你的骑士道有可以随意信口开河之说?" 

这个...王八兔崽子!!安迷修在自己心里骂道，又仗着发情期装可怜胡作非为!!安迷修恨恨的瞪着雷狮，"骑士...呼恩...从来都...信守...承诺!!恶党不要...哈啊!随口污蔑我!"他双手捧住雷狮的脸，然后凑上恶狠狠的在雷狮的唇上咬了一口。 

雷狮摸了摸自己被咬的唇，停下动作看着安迷修，安迷修瞬间吓的呆毛都竖起来了，因为他知道...大事不妙了。果不其然雷狮刚刚眼睛好不容易才关起来的水龙头又开了，眼泪啪哒啪哒的滴落。 

"安迷修...你居然骂我还咬我!!"雷狮觉得自己简直受了天大的委屈，说好要陪自己的是他，说好要随自己开心的是他，然后现在不但反悔，还骂他咬他!?安迷修这个混账王八蛋! 

然而某个海盗思维的家伙压根就没有反省说是不是自己的要求实在太超过了，他只觉得是安迷修的错。 

安迷修有些慌了，他忘记发情期的Alpha事实上极其敏感，看着雷狮止不住的泪水心疼极了，哪怕知道眼前这个小混蛋大概十之八九有可能的是装可怜故意哭的这么厉害，可是还是架不住自己心疼啊! 

安迷修手忙脚乱的擦过雷狮的泪水，"雷...雷狮，呼...不哭了，乖，你要怎样在下都答应你!不要哭了...。"他双手揽过雷狮的颈将他往自己的方向拉，然后吻去雷狮的泪水，修长的双腿也跟着环上雷狮的窄腰，微微收紧感觉到雷狮埋在自己体内硕大又更深入了几分，安迷修呻吟着。 

雷狮瞇着眼睛享受着安迷修主动的亲吻，可能是因为年长者的关系，安迷修很常亲吻自己的额头脸颊等等，但是却极少主动与自己接吻，哪怕在上床的时候，但是雷狮知道安迷修其实相当喜欢这种相濡以沫的感觉，雷狮也很喜欢，当然他更喜欢安迷修被吻到缺氧，只能晕乎乎的看着自己发楞时候的神情。 

雷狮压着安迷修加深了这个吻，感觉到安迷修主动地控制自己的后穴吞吐自己的欲望，雷狮暗自的笑了起来，不过他还是暗自整了整自己的表情，对着安迷修破涕为笑，然后伸出舌舔舐过安迷修脸上由泪水、口水组合而成乱七八糟的液体。 

"哈...哈啊..."一吻分离，安迷修茫然的睁着眼喘息着，他觉得极度缺氧，整个脑子都晕乎乎的像是一团糨糊，雷狮看着安迷修整个被亲到茫了的模样，勾起了一抹笑，他抬起本来环绕着自己腰的腿，直接一把扛至自己的肩膀，接着就快速地就着九浅一深的频率打桩似地快速动作。 

"呜啊!嗯...哈!"此时安迷修已经完全无法控制自己，手指紧抓着床单，一手遮盖着自己的眼，"呜呜...哈啊...轻...轻一点!!呜...慢点...求你了雷狮!!慢一点...受不了了...呀啊啊啊 !!!"安迷修承受不住的用手抓着雷狮的手臂，开口胡乱着求着饶，然而可想而知，这种求饶只会让发情的野兽更加兽性大发，雷狮更是抵着那点快速重碾，最后安迷修眼前一白的就这么被雷狮给操射了。

喷溅而出的精液就这么再度打湿两人的小腹，甚至有些还喷至彼此的脸上，雷狮伸出舌舔过自己嘴边的白浊，再倾身将安迷修脸上的也一一舔去，看着双眼失去焦距沉浸在高潮余裕，小口喘息的安迷修，雷狮伸手抚过他的脸庞，再把被汗水打湿的鬓发捋了捋勾至安迷修的耳后，然后就这么吧叽的亲了安迷修一口。

安迷修勉强回过神了，伸手摸了摸雷狮的头，微微侧过脸回给他一个吻，接着他就看到雷狮放大的笑靥，”吶!安迷修，你是不是忘记一件事情？”雷狮歪了歪头笑着问道。

安迷修茫然的回望着他，努力动着已经一团混乱的脑袋，然而平常就不擅长需要动脑子的事情，更何况是现在？雷狮也仅是问好玩的而已，他根本就没指望得到安迷修的回复。

“那就是，你射了可我还没呀！”雷狮用着愉悦轻快的声音宣布着解答，也不待安迷修反应过来，就直接将他人整个抱起，就着插入的姿势让安迷修整个人跨坐在自己的身上。

“呜哇哇啊!!”根本还没渡过高潮后的余韵期，被这么大幅度剧烈的动作，雷狮巨大粗长的性器更是重重地碾过了前列腺，侵入到了平常到不了的地方，安迷修尖叫着又高潮了一次，然而这次却只有微微溢出些许的白浊，而雷狮完全不等安迷修适应，就这么由下往上的不停向上顶弄。

“雷…雷狮!呜!!...慢点儿!”安迷修慌张的抱紧雷狮的脖子，指甲胡乱的在其背上留下无数的痕迹，”轻点…求你了，受不了了!呜嗯!哈!”安迷修胡乱的求饶着，甚至话都讲不全了，过多的刺激、过强的力道已经超出他神经所能承受的极限。

雷狮看着此时哭得比自己还厉害的安迷修，不做任何的回应，他歪了歪头给安迷修一个安抚意味的吻，但是身下的力道却反而有增无减，”噫!!”安迷修忍不住又咬住了雷狮的肩膀，性器微微颤栗着然而除了透明无色的腺液，再也射不出什么，与之相反的却是自后穴深处涌出的大量黏液，以及全面崩溃的泪腺。

雷狮被因高潮而绞紧的后穴给舒爽的倒抽了一口凉气，直冲龟头的液体也让他爽的瞳孔紧缩，差点就这么交代了出来，但是雷狮忍了下来，他瞇着眼享受着高潮中的后穴主动的按摩SPA般的服务。

他舔了舔嘴角，忍过了这波射精的冲动，再度大肆享用自己的Beta，"看，安迷修，我都可以直接肏到你后穴高潮，所以别再给大爷我纠结什么O不Omega的破事。”

“呜…呜哇啊!”安迷修被羞耻心逼到崩溃哭泣。他真的承受不了更多的快感，挣扎着想要逃离Alpha的动作，可是当他微微撑起自己的疲软的双腿就被雷狮紧扣住自己的腰，用力地往凶器的方向按下去，而雷狮自己则是狠狠向上顶去。

雷狮紧紧环抱住安迷修，耳边满是他喘息及胡乱的淫叫，雷狮知道自己快要到了，他微瞇着眼不停地啄吻着安迷修的脸颊、耳根，在最后他一把压下安迷修，性器抵在深处用力的射入大量的精液，同时雷狮一手扣住安迷修的脖颈，将安迷修压在自己的身上，两人胸贴着胸，他侧过脸狠狠的朝安迷修的后颈咬下，如果安迷修是Omega，那么那里就是他腺体的位置。

安迷修在雷狮射精同时又咬向自己的时候，跟着迎来又一次的高潮，然而这次他张了张嘴，连叫都叫不出来，承受不了太多的刺激，直接两眼一黑就这么瘫软在雷狮身上，陷入昏睡。

雷狮搂紧了陷入昏睡的安迷修，轻轻嗅着他身上从内到外满是自己的气味及信息素，雷狮露出满意的笑容，不是Omega又怎样？这不是很好吗？身上只会有他雷狮的信息素，明明恍恍着宣示着这个人是他的，他雷狮的！

只做这么一次当然不够，不过没关系，他不介意让安迷修稍微休息一下，毕竟他的发情期还有三天，这三天安迷修都是彻彻底底属于他的，时间…还长着呢。


End file.
